Wiz City
Situated in the Southernmost section of the scenic Maga Valley, Wiz City is home to some of the most influential Wizards and Witches. If you happen to visit Wiz City, make sure to take a tour of the Maga Academy, the most respected school of magic on Pangya Island. The city is full of interesting inventions and magical gadgets that make your life easier (or perhaps more difficult!) Course Details Magic Carpet The areas with a purple ground is the Magic Carpet terrain. Wiz City is the only course with a terrain type called "Magic Carpet", distinctively seen in areas with a solid purple ground. If the Comet is hit with a normal shot or Cobra and lands on the magic carpet, the Comet will continuously bounce on the carpet until it leaves the carpet or until the Comet bounced enough that it slows down and eventually come to a stop. The Magic Carpet terrain reduces the shot strength to 95%. Note that if the Comet is hit with a Tomahawk or Spike, the Magic Carpet will not react to the shot and the Comet will land on the exact spot on the carpet. Booster Gate Purple floating Booster Gates appear in certain holes of Wiz City that allow the Comet to move many yards ahead. Booster Gates in Wiz City generally allow "chaining" which will cause a Comet to pass through multiple Booster Gates in one shot. No Over Drive Due to the various elements in Wiz City, it is not possible to receive the Over Drive bonus while playing this course. Coins / Spinning Cubes The top of the magic carpets will contain Coins and Spinning Cubes. These objects can be collected by having the Comet come in contact directly with the object. On the Green, coins are aligned on the circular edge and are collected when the Comet is in the vicinity of the Green. Coins and Spinning Cubes disappear for a hole once the player's shot count is equal to that of the par count for that hole. Course Data Music Individual Hole Data Partial hole data is available for this course. 'Hole 1' Par 4 Hints: *Hitting to the fairway may roll your comet down towards the green. 'Hole 2' Par 3 Hints: *Simple Par 3 hole with a flat green. 'Hole 3' Par 4 Hints: *Let the Magic Carpet take you for a ride. 'Hole 4' Par 4 Hints: *Shoot towards the Booster Gate to get your comet to reach the green in one shot. 'Hole 5' Par 5 Hints: *Shoot towards the Booster Gate to get your comet to reach the green in one shot. 'Hole 6' Par 3 Hints: *Be careful not to hit the tower when you shoot towards the green. 'Hole 7' Par 5 Hints: *Jump the booster gates on your left to get an easy albatross putt. 'Hole 8' Par 4 Hints: *You can take advantage of the slope in the front of the green and do a Tomahawk/Spike front spin to get to the green in one shot. 'Hole 9' Par 4 Hints: *Use the booster gates to get your comet to reach the green in one shot. The green is flat and good for long putts. Category:Courses Category:⭐⭐